


Son of Man

by TonyPie17



Series: Strangers Like Me [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Clayton!Smaug, Gen, Humor, Jane!Bilbo, M/M, Professor Porter!Gandalf, Tarzan!Thorin, tarzan!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPie17/pseuds/TonyPie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Son of Man, look to the sky, lift your spirit set it free."</p><p>Thorin comes down to the camp, intent on finding out more about the strangers like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Man

**Author's Note:**

> If at any point you see "Tarzan" instead of Thorin or "Jane" instead of Bilbo it's because I've been watching the movie again.

No matter what he said, Thorin would always believe that Thror was just- afraid of different. Thorin himself was different- he always had been. He wasn’t like the rest of his family, they all knew this. It had taken Thorin killing Azog for Thror to even start looking at Thorin as part of the family. These new creatures- Thror was afraid of them and Thorin would never believe otherwise. Not until Thror showed him differently.

And his mother- she had never- never told Thorin that there _were_ creatures like him. It was all so painful to think about. He wasn’t as alone as he’d thought. He needed to- to go back. So long as they never followed him back to the family, they weren’t in danger.

His mind made up, Thorin made his way back to the creatures’ area. He looked around a bit before spotting Bilbo with the tall creature with the pointy thing on his head and the creature holding the lightning-shooting-stick called Smaug.

He noticed the creature saying _something_ to Bilbo and thought they were too close. To rectify this, he dropped down between them, taking note of Bilbo’s little smile and crossed arms.

“See? Thorin is real,” and Thorin wished he knew what that meant because he was being referred to and he knew it.

“Well then!” the creature with the pointed thing on his head approached Thorin, looking excited. Thorin tilted his head and dodged an attempt the creature made to touch him.

“Professor Grey, Bilbo, look out!” the creature holding the Samug-stick turned it toward Thorin and Thorin wondered if the lightning would hit him for a split second before Bilbo pushed it away from his direction. The lightning stick made the noise (and it was even louder up close) and Bilbo covered his ears.

“Smaug,” Thorin declared. The creature with the head thing looked at Thorin, surprised apparently.

“Smaug!” Thorin stated again, this time with a bit more pride. The creature holding Smaug-the-lightning-stick looked confused now.

“We’ve met before?” he asked.

Thorin got closer, looking the other creature in the eye and examining his facial features. This creature was vastly different from Bilbo in Thorin's opinion, and not nearly as… appealing. To Thorin anyway.

“How does he know who I am?”

Completely bored with the creature holding the Smaug thing, Thorin moved over to where Bilbo was, standing on his back legs and reaching a hand up to move a strand of curly hair out of Bilbo’s eyes, smiling just a bit.

“He thinks it’s the sound of a gunshot. Yes, Hello, Thorin,” Bilbo leaned back a bit as Thorin leaned that much closer, and Thorin noticed Bilbo’s cheeks had turned an odd red colour, though for what reason he wasn’t entirely sure.

“Bilbo,” he breathed, a small smile tugging at his own lips.

“I see what you mean by crossing personal boundaries,” the other creature chuckled.

“Thorin,” Bilbo called, and Thorin looked over from where he had moved to copy the man holding Smaug’s position. He went over, circling around Bilbo and noticing, for the first time, that Bilbo’s second layer of leaf-skin had changed. It was weird, but Thorin preferred this leaf-skin to the other leaf-skin.

“Walks like an ape looks like a man! Extraordinary!” the tall creature stated. “The missing link possibly?” and the twinkling of his eyes told Bilbo that the tall creature wasn’t serious in his words.

“Or, our link to the gorillas!” the Samug-wielding creature grinned a toothy grin and walked over to Thorin, who stepped back from Bilbo. When the creature (Thorin really, really, wished he knew his name) spoke again, Thorin felt the need to copy again.

“Where are the gorillas?” was the question Thorin missed when he noticed the creature’s odd facial fur.

“GOR-RIL-LAS!” wasn’t as hard to miss, but Thorin thought it was important, so he said it himself, puffing out his chest and trying to seem as big as the other.

“GOR-RIL-LAS!” he shouted, and he noticed how Bilbo chuckled at him.

“Shouting won’t work, Mr. Smaug, he doesn’t understand English,” he explained. Thorin watched Mr. Smaug (how easy! The lightning stick was called Smaug, and the creature holding the lightning stick was called _Mr_. Smaug!) move to the rock wall thing and use a smaller rock to put an odd image onto it. It reminded him a little of Thror (not that he would ever say so to the rest of his family).

“Gorilla,” Mr. Smaug stated now, gesturing to the image.

“Gorilla,” Thorin repeated, taking the rock and moving it across the bigger rock, liking how the two made lines together.

Mr. Smaug took the smaller rock from him, shouting and shaking the little rock at him. Thorin repeated the gesture himself, up until Bilbo took the chalk from both of them, an eyebrow raised.

“I’ll take it from here, Mr. Smaug,” he stated. He looked at Thorin.

“Thorin,” he inclined his head.

Thorin, still immensely curious, followed behind Bilbo.

**Author's Note:**

> suggestionnnsss


End file.
